


moments like these

by Itsybitsynat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsybitsynat/pseuds/Itsybitsynat
Summary: the little moments nat loves in their relationship





	moments like these

Nat laid content on the couch her head in Wanda's lap who was reading a book and petting Nat's head then and now.  
She couldn't stop the little smile from appearing on her lips every time she looked at the other girl.  
God she was so gone for her.  
She loves the little moments like these. When she was alone with Wanda and they forgot about the avengers and just were Wanda and Nat.  
She loves the way how the witch looks after she just woke up, her hair in a messy bun with a little smile on her lips and her eyes still half closed.  
She loves the way Wanda would lipsync to the songs coming from her earpods when she got ready for bed and how she sings them directly at her when they were about love.  
She adores the sounds her girlfriend makes when she is massaging her and how she always tries to get Nat to draw patterns on her back when they are watching a movie.  
Watching movies with Wanda was one of the best things in this world. She always talks during movies and asks Nat a thousand questions. She jumps during the scary movies and after 30 minutes Nat has her arms full of a scared Wanda who cuddles up against her so she would feel protected. ( Nat always chooses the scary ones so she can cuddle with Wanda.) She cries during the sad ones because she doesn't want the characters to suffer and she couldn't stop laughing at the funny ones even when on a low level.  
She loves sex with her.  
The sounds she makes while Nat is going down in her and how beautiful she looks while she came. But she absolutely loves making love to her. She loves to take her time, to make her fall apart and tell her how much she loves her. The cuddles afterwards are also amazing. The whispered confessions always make Nat smile during hard missions.  
Since she is Dating Wanda she also has reason to come home again. The thought of Wanda being alone makes her fight even harder so she's able to come home to her girl.  
The mornings after one of them came home from an especially hard mission or one of them had a nightmare are filled with peace and love.  
When she wakes up first she always watches Wanda sleep and asks herself how she got that lucky. During her time in the red room she always thought that this way of living is only for weak people but she can't think of anything better while she's in bed with Wanda cuddled up against her. When Wanda gets up before her she usually makes breakfast and Nat loves coming to the Kirchen and seeing Wanda in nothing but one of Nat's shirts and the lovebites from last night clearly visible above the collar of the shirt.  
She loves the way how Wanda cares for the team and always pays attention to everybody's needs and how she listens to all the storys. How she makes cookies for bucky and how she goes to cinema with Steve because he hasn't been there since the 40's.  
She enjoys the moments in their bathtub. When they take a long bath together and make love or when the have steamy shower sex or even when they take care of each other after a hard mission. She misses the long walks through the City when she's away on a mission and she always makes sure to get Wanda a little present because she loves the way how her eyes lit up when she gives it to her.  
She thinks it's cute how Wanda always takes the little black spider Nat got her on one of their first dates with her when she needs to go abroad.  
'God, Romanoff you're so sappy today.' She couldn't stop that thought and it makes her smile. Just a few years ago she would have shoot herself for thinking about somebody else in that way because she thought love was for children and the weak ones. But not anymore. Maybe that was Wanda's fault.  
"Why are you smiling so beautiful?" Nat looks up and Wanda watches her with some kind of awe. "Just thinking about how much I love you, milaya." She smiles happily as a little blush creeps up the witch's cheeks. "I love you too." "I know" Wanda leans down to kiss her. "You're so stupid" is whispered against her lips. "I know but I'm your stupid" Wanda laughs quietly and kisses her again. She can't help but lean into the kiss and draw her closer while she cups her neck.  
She loves moments like these.


End file.
